


So Close

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You son of a bitch, you better not have been awake the entire time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

She woke up abruptly. She woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. She woke up, abruptly in the middle of the night, horny as hell. She knew this feeling, the tingly ache. There was no way she could just go back to sleep. 

She needed sex. She needed to be touched, fucked. Damn, what time is it? She slowly turned the upper half of her body; the lower half was too achy, and looked at the clock. It was 3:38am. 

OK, the time wasn’t ideal but she needed this. Then JJ looked at Will. He was sound asleep. Will’s mouth was open. When he slept like that he was no joke, ass tired, you better only wake me for Henry or the Fire Department sleep. She sighed. 

He’d been working hard; at the office, at home, being Super Dad. The last thing he needed early on a Thursday morning was for his sexpot life partner to shake him awake for cock. Will was an accommodating man; he’d give her what she needed. But it was selfish…this was a problem she should be able to handle on her own. JJ slowly slipped her hand into her pajama pants, sucking in air through her teeth when she touched her sensitive clit.

Closing her eyes, JJ began to touch herself. It felt so good but she needed a little more. Her other hand moved under her tee shirt to stroke her breast. JJ pinched her nipple, barely able to bite back a moan. She knew what to do, how to make herself feel good, but it wasn’t quite what she needed. 

Spreading her thighs a little more and arching her back, JJ slipped one finger inside. Then she slipped in another. She rode the wave as she let her mind wander to the last time she and Will fucked in the kitchen. Mmm, that was a sweet memory. Still, it wasn’t achieving the end JJ had hoped for. 

In the pit of her stomach there was a combination of buildup and boredom. For a moment her mind freaked out wondering if she’d lost the ability to properly bring herself to climax. It was a ridiculous thought. She was just thinking too hard and probably at least partially afraid of waking Will. How would he feel knowing she masturbated, badly, right beside him? Then she heard a drowsy but lusty laugh.

“You need a little help, cher?” he whispered in her ear. Will had turned on his side, moving so close that his beard tickled her face. The contact only made JJ hornier.

“You son of a bitch, you better not have been awake the entire time.” she whispered through clenched teeth.

“You were squirming…it woke me.”

“I need it, Will.” JJ practically whined. Part of it was because she was horny as hell. Another part knew Will got off on her whining.

“I can give you anything you need.”

He kissed her cheek before his hand slipped into her pajama pants. JJ almost sighed relief when he touched her. That was it; that was what she needed. She needed _his_ touch.

“Oh God.” When she arched her back this time she really meant it. “Mmm Will.”

“You like that, cher?” he bit her earlobe. “Let’s take that shirt off.”

JJ nodded, doing what he said. Damn Will loved her body. She was trim and sporty, which had always been his type. Her breasts were bouncy and firm; the perfect fit for his hands and lips. It was those sweet pink nipples that did him in from the first time they made love to just last week. 

They were about to do him in right now. His hand never missing a beat between her thighs, Will straddled her. JJ smiled and put her arms above her head. He leaned to kiss her, teasing her lips with his tongue. 

The kisses were deep, passionate, and made JJ moan. It was happening; she felt the tingles starting at the tips of her toes. Will was all over her breasts; biting, sucking, licking, and kissing. He moved two fingers inside of her and thrust deep.

“Jesus!” JJ gripped the mattress beneath her. “Ohhh…”

“Mmm, goddamn,” he murmured against her breasts. “You feel so good.”

“Don’t stop,” she ran her fingers through his hair. “Don’t you fuckin’ stop.”

“Come mon cher…come all over me.”

“Will!”

She loved when he talked dirty. So much of their relationship was conducted over the phone; JJ could come from just the sound of Will’s voice. Add in all the other awesome parts and it was a cosmic experience. He was the first man she’d been with that truly took the time to get to know every inch of her body and not just the fun parts. Will could get just as passionate with her shoulder blades and fingertips as he did her breasts. Just being naked with him was an adventure every time. Tonight was pretty awesome too. 

JJ’s back arched so far she was sure it would break. She was also sure she didn’t give a damn. All she cared about was the sweet release of climax. She cared about the pull in her belly, the curling toes, the open mouth, the stars behind her eyes, and the jelly thighs. And when it was over all she could do was lie there, thighs open and eyes closed. 

Even without seeing, she wrapped her arms around Will and stuck her tongue in his mouth. He moaned, rubbing his body against hers. JJ lifted his shirt over his head while Will pushed off his pajama pants. Then he took off her shorts. She stroked him from base to tip, loving the way he groaned. 

She loved Will’s cock. It wasn’t the biggest and it surely wasn’t the smallest. His cock was just right and JJ was his Goldilocks. She loved the width, which was more important to her than length. Nothing was worse than a man with too much dick and not enough knowledge. 

Will definitely knew what to do with his. And JJ knew what to do too. She loved it in her hands, her mouth, and even her ass. But tonight was going to be a quick missionary fuck. 

She’d gotten off and now it was his turn. This wasn’t about reciprocity; it was pure satisfaction. Will got so turned on satisfying JJ sexually. She wasn’t an easy woman at all but somehow he was what she needed. He quieted all of her demons and awoke all the good spirits.

“I want you inside me.” she practically growled as she led him there.

“I'm there, doux cher.”

It wasn’t sweet or soft but it was sexy. JJ loved to get Will so riled up that he nearly lost control. She loved that he never completely lost control. It took a lot of inner strength for a man to rein in that kind of power. He always fucked her well. Tonight it was sweaty and grunty with pulled hair, gripped hips, and a shout or two of his name. 

She hoped they didn’t wake Henry but the boy slept as soundly as his father. Will didn’t last long tonight but he didn’t have to…mission accomplished. JJ listened to the sounds of their ragged breathing as she held him close. Will kissed her neck and shoulder. He knew he couldn’t leave marks; that was an unspoken rule from years ago. But he could still possess her for just a moment like she possessed him all the time.

“I love you, Jennifer.” He whispered.

“You must, waking in the middle of the night to help out like you did.”

“Well, it was an altruistic but not completely selfless act.” Will laughed as he moved onto the bed. JJ lay in his arms.

“I sometimes miss back in the day when we could spend an entire weekend without clothes.” She said, kissing his chest.

“Life has changed a bit.” Will replied.

“But it’s still good.”

“As long as I have you and Henry, it will always be good. You want to have another soon? You always said you wanted to before Henry got too big.”

“I know.” JJ nodded.

“If I could get pregnant I would, Jen. I could share the load.”

“Liar!” she laughed. “You don’t want the swollen ankles, aching back, wobbly knees, or sensitive nipples.”

“I liked the sensitive nipples.” He grinned.

“You liked mine, not yours.” JJ tugged on one.

“I’d be cute though, wouldn’t I? I’d be adorable with a big, round belly.”

“All I have to do is stick around another 20 or so years and I’ll see for myself.” She said, unable to hold back her laughter.

“Cruelty thy name is Jennifer.” Will hugged her close, kissed her forehead, and sighed happily. “We should probably sleep. That alarm will be going off before we know it.”

“Its going to be a 5 Hour Energy, Red Bull, Mountain Dew kinda day.”

“I’ll go out on a limb and say it’ll be worth it.”

Oh, it was most definitely worth it. JJ cuddled closer, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. Will rubbed her back, which he’d been doing since she was pregnant with Henry to help her sleep. Damn she missed him when they had to sleep separately, which they did a lot these days. JJ knew they were both satisfied to be together tonight.

***


End file.
